tvstationradiostationfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tvstation/radiostationfanon and Fictional Island plus your ideas Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Many users came for many reasons, like to just have a break from chaos and to start all over. Even if this wiki seems more realistic and more strict, for some its not, for some it is. Just be yourself and make your station #1, because imagination is a gift to all. With other wikis like this, there can be pros and cons. They have no limit, but you pass the limit, until you get out of control....and it reaches your breaking point.... but back to the plans. * I want to make this wiki more international, instead of being stuck in one country. I know users who live in places like Europe or Asia on wikia, and I think some will like running a TV operation. * I want to make the wiki realistic and fictional at the same time. With other wikis, they are mostly fiction. Which can cause a lot of problems. For FM radio stations Edit * If you're making a commercial radio station, they should be from 1.1 MHz onward.If you're making a non-commercial radio station, it can be anywhere on the band. * In North America, all frequencies should end in every number * Radio stations can be located directly next to each other on the band. * Frequency will already be taken in a market. For AM radio stations Edit * Station should be on anywhere from 1 kHz onward The 530 kHz frequency can be used as well, but only for low-powered Travelers' Information Stations in the US * 10 kHz spacing must be used in North America, 9 kHz spacing basically anywhere else. * As with FM, stations will be located directly next to each other and frequency will always already be taken in a market. * Can have more than two clear channel stations in the United States on opposite ends of the country. HD Radio operations Edit * FM stations are now allowed to have up to tazillionogy or your choice HD Radio subchannels at once (e.g., HD1, HD2, HD3, HD4, onward) * AM stations can only have one HD Radio stream (e.g., just the HD1 channel). * AM stations can broadcast in HD during the daytime only if they wish to do so. * HD Radio technology is not used on the AM band in Canada. * HD Radio operations are currently not a requirement for all stations. Niche and specialty formats Edit * If you want to make a station with a niche or specialty format (e.g., children's radio, songs from one artist only, songs only from a certain decade, etc.) are limited to an HD Radio subchannel or SiriusXM only, with the exception of Dance/EDM. * Formats that have largely fallen out of favor at least on the FM band (e.g., Oldies, Rhythmic Oldies, etc) should be on either the AM band, HD Radio subchannel, or SiriusXM. However, this is not required. Regarding ERP and HAAT Edit * While the radio station class as well as ERP and HAAT rules are expected to be followed here, I'll be a bit lenient. You may exceed the maximum HAAT for each class, but you should decrease ERP along with it. * While you can exceed maximum HAAT here, you cannot exceed maximum ERP for each class under normal circumstances. I will allow a few "grandfathered superpower" stations (meaning that the same station's ERP was assigned before a maximum limit was set for each class) but you must state so on your stations page. Hello! Welcome to Fantasy Television! We are thrilled that you are stopping by. Feel free to add to this wiki. Whether it's a station of an existing network or a full fledged new network with all types programming (old and new). The choice is yours and the sky is the limit. Enjoy and happy posting :) Welcome to the Alternative TV Wiki, where you can own the Real-life Television stations using fictional companies. Ground Rules # Everyone can own 1 big 4 station per DMA with duopolies allowed with CW and MNTV stations along with Independents. Duopolies with Fox stations are allowed not only smaller markets but everywhere # Network CEO's remain the same. # You are allowed to change graphics, logos, news theme, etc. # Everyone can own one company to be fair except for the Network CEO's, which run the networks along with one company. # Users must use a fictional company. This way, we truly own the stations. # There always a fictional networks # Each user is allowed to create more than 292 zillion fictional subchannel network for their stations. Any company can add the subchannels to their stations with permission. Network CEOs * Disney/ABC: JadenF23 * CBS: JadenF23 * NBCUniversal: MickeyJ93 * Fox: JadenF23 * Ground Rules # There will be REALIGNMENTS in this wiki. ''' # Fictional networks are welcome, but the total number of networks on this wiki must exceed the cap of 20.. Also, cable channels can be networks on this wiki. However, there is no limit if the network is going to be a subchannel-only network. # U.S. television station will be allowed to have 5-letter call signs with 6-letter and 7-more call signs. # PC DMAs are welcome, but the total number of DMAs on this wiki must exceed 260 (210 Real-Life DMAs plus 50 PC DMAs). Also, splitting of real-life DMAs to make a new DMA will not be accepted on this wiki. Here is the list of the 210 RL DMAs: http://www.southernmedia-nmsa.com/#2,1 # Remember to use the Fantasy TV Infobox 1 when creating your station. # You can merging networks together '''This is also a destination of Logofanonpedia! The wiki where you can create fake and fictional logos for everyone. Logofanonpedia browses our content for fake logos in non-official or non-sources. You must create an account or sign in before you can add, create and upload some non-source fake logos too. Enjoy and happy posting on this wiki! Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse